


Stowaways of Yesterday

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Jeantonio, M/M, Sequel, these two are the literal definition of "be gay do crime"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: This is a follow up to my other Jeantonio fic "Of Runaways and Stowaways".After officially leaving VILE, Le Chevre and El Topo join Carmen and her team. But as they spent more time together, they seem to get closer.. and not in a platonic way.
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	1. The Beginning of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleverclove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverclove/gifts).



**Author's Note: Whew! it feels good to be writing Jeantonio fics again, haha! I know, it's been a while since the other one came out, but i had other side fics I was working on at the time that fic came out. Sooo... here it is! the sequel I almost didn't you guys!**   
  
**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life**   
  
  


* * *

  


As Zack was driving, Ivy was watching the goat and mole duo closely in the side view mirror. 

She still doesn’t trust them, and she’s sure that Carmen doesn’t either. But, Carmen is also the kind of person who seems to see the best in people. 

Well, when she wants to, since VILE Faculty is a huge exception. 

El Topo looked out the window next to his seat, gazing at all the beautiful buildings in front of them. It’s too bad they couldn’t stop to get a good view, though. 

He was still thinking about all that has happened in just a few hours. Their mission in Germany, getting arrested, joining Carmen Sandiego, everything that came to his head. 

Meanwhile, Le Chevre was doing the same thing. But he was thinking different things. 

Was it really a good idea to join Carmen Sandiego? She betrayed them once before, so..she could also do it again. 

At the beginning, when he didn’t become Le Chevre yet, Jean-Paul was fond of Black Sheep. Who was he kidding? Everyone was! 

He’s heard stories from Black Sheep about being raised by the Faculty. And how she always got special treatment form them. 

At first, he was spiteful about it, telling her that they really didn’t love her. But she didn’t listen to him. She was only sixteen-going-on-seventeen when she enrolled at VILE Academy with the rest of them. 

She was still so young. So naive. And Le Chevre couldn’t be mad at her for being that way, since she was sheltered by the Faculty all her life. 

No, seriously, the girl didn’t have Sex Ed until some incident happened with an upperclassman trying to flirt with her. 

It wasn’t just flirting, according to Gray, who was nearby at that time. The guy was also sexually harassing her and she didn’t know. Not until Coach Brunt pulled her aside one day and finally gave her “the talk.” 

Black Sheep was so..terrified after that. And a little paranoid, since she seemed to think that when Gray touched her on shoulder, it was someone like the person who harassed her, who just wanted to get a piece of her, and she accidentally flipped Gray onto the floor. 

Le Chèvre couldn’t help but smile at the memory. He and Tigress had a good laugh at how shocked (no pun intended) Gray looked when he landed on the hard tiles. 

“Mi amigo?” 

Le Chevre snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his partner in crime’s voice. 

“Are you alright? You spaced out for a little while.” El Topo said, concern shining in his eyes. 

Le Chèvre nodded. “Oui. Just a bit tired from all that has happened. Nothing to worry about, mon ami.” He said, giving El Topo an exhausted smirk. 

El Topo frowned, sensing something was wrong, but he let it slide. Since he and Le Chevre had a very long day, and they need some rest. 

“Yo, lovebirds! We’re here!” Ivy said from the front, as Zack parked their car into an empty parking space. 

Both Le Chèvre and El Topo’s faces flushed red. “We’re not lovebirds!” They both said in sync, before looking at each other. 

Ivy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure you aren’t.” She said sarcastically, climbing out of the car and setting her feet onto the pavement. 

Ivy saw the duo sitting in the car. Not moving. She frowned at them. 

“What’re ya waitin’ for?” Ivy asked, “your parents? Come on, Carm is waiting!” The ginger-haired girl commanded, already walking away from the car. Not able to see the sad looks that appeared on their faces.    
  
Zack looked back and gave them an apologetic look, before walking ahead to join his sister. El Topo looked at Le Chevre, “shall we?” He asked, motioning his hand as in saying “you go first”.    
  
Le Chevre nodded and smiled at the shorter man. “We shall.”   
  


* * *

  
**Credit to @wolveslament for beta reading!  
  
And a huge thanks to @MagicPencil2 for helping me come up with the title! Go check her out, her stories are AMAZING!   
** **Next update should hopefully be in a few days, if I don't completely bury myself in schoolwork now that school is closed for the rest of the year.**   
  
  
**Also, constructive criticism is always allowed! Please let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
See ya'll next chapter!   
  
  
\-- Bree**


	2. The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack, Ivy, El Topo and Le Chevre arrive at the airport and meet up with Carmen and Shadowsan. Shenanigans ensue.

**Author’s Note: I managed to get this chapter done earlier than anticipated, so I’m posting it to celebrate the confirmation of Season 3!! Anyway, hope y’all enjoy!  
  
**

* * *

  
**Berlin-Tegel Airport- 8:56 pm:**  


Zack, Ivy, Le Chevre and El Topo walked into the airport where Carmen was said to be waiting for them. 

Just as they neared the entrance, Ivy heard her phone ring. She frowned, taking the device out of her pocket and checking the Caller ID. It was Carmen. 

Ivy automatically answered the call. “Yo, Carm! What’s up?” 

“Are you guys here? Or is Zack still driving?” Carmen asked from the other line. 

“We just arrived.” Ivy reported, glancing back at El Topo and Le Chevre. Who weren't really facing her at all. She guessed they were trying to avoid her gaze on them. 

“Good, because Shadowsan is getting impatient.” Carmen said. “How’re Le Chèvre and El Topo?” 

“They’re fine, don’t worry. Just trying to avoid me by pretending I’m not near them ready to kick their asses if they ever try to-“ 

“Ivy, calm down. I know them, they wouldn’t try to do that.” Carmen interrupted. 

Ivy sighed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, where are you guys?” She said, as the group entered the building. 

“We’re near Gate-16. See you in five?” 

“Count on it!” 

“Alright. See you then.” 

“Bye!” 

“Bye.” And with that, the call ended. 

Ivy put her phone away and turned back to the others. 

“Carm and Shadowsan are waitin’ for us at Gate-16. Don’t try anything.” Ivy said, the last part of her sentence being a warning. 

And that warning was practically her saying “if you try to hurt my friend I will beat the living hell out of you.” 

Le Chèvre and El Topo froze in their place. Shadowsan? Oh, no. They are really dead if they do something that isn’t to anyone’s liking. 

**•A few minutes later•**

They finally arrived at Gate-16 and didn’t see Carmen or Shadowsan in sight. Which was strange, since Carmen said they were there. 

Ivy looked around the airport, trying to spot a lady in red. Or, at least, a lady in a red jacket with auburn hair and grey-blue eyes. She snorted. 

Like it would be easy finding a master thief who can easily disguise herself and blend into the crowd. 

Ivy then saw a very familiar woman with long, curly brown-red hair pulled up into a high updo. 

And another person stood beside her. With a black short-sleeved V-neck and tan slacks. 

**_‘Okay, finding them was easier than anticipated._** ’ Ivy thought to herself. ** _‘Whatever.’_**

Said people were currently in a Starbucks, it seems. Waiting in the line to order their drinks. However, Ivy took it as an opportunity to get away from not only her annoying brother, but from the people she mostly disliked. No, HATED. 

Ivy casually strolled over to where Carmen and Shadowsan were, stopping behind them. But, they seemed to know she was there. 

“Hey, Ivy.” Carmen said simply. 

Ivy gawked at Carmen. “How’d ya know it was me?!” 

Carmen looked over her shoulder. “Easy. I have sharpened senses. Thanks to Shadowsan’s training.” She said, smiling. 

Carmen turned on her heel to fully face Ivy. 

“Where are the others?” Carmen asked, looking around to see if she can spot the mole and goat duo. And Zack too, of course. 

Ivy shrugged. “I guess Zack might’ve-“ 

“Sis!” A familiar voice bellowed from behind the two ladies. 

They both whirled around to see Zack running toward them. With Le Chèvre and El Topo following not so far behind. 

“What, bro?” Ivy asked, annoyed. 

“Did ya find Carm-“ Zack stopped mid sentence when he saw Carmen standing beside Ivy. He smiled at his boss. 

“Oh..hey Carm!” He greeted. 

Carmen chuckled. “Hey, Zack.” She said, craning her head around to face the former VILE operatives. 

“I’m guessing you guys had a decent drive?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at them. 

“Oui.” 

“Si, si.” 

Carmen smiled at them. “Good. Our plane should be here in about twenty minutes, so we have some time to chill out.” The Lady in Red said, before pointing her thumb behind her at the ordering counter. 

“Do you guys want anything?” She asked. “We’re about to order.” 

El Topo looked at Le Chèvre, who looked at him back. They both exchanged a nod, and concentrated their gazes on Carmen once more. 

“We would like to share..hmm..” El Topo started, eyeing the menu. 

“Mocha cookie crunch?” El Topo asked Le Chèvre, smirking up at him. 

Le Chèvre nodded. “Mocha cookie crunch.” 

“Ooh~ I had that one time! It was sogood!” Zack said, his eyes twinkling with delight as he thought about having the drink again. 

“Yeah, and you’re not having it again.” Carmen said, arching an eyebrow at the red-headed young man. 

“Why nooot?” Zack whined. 

“Bro, do you not remember what happened last time?” Ivy asked. 

“Whaddya mean?” 

“What happened last time?” El Topo asked, speaking for both him and Le Chèvre. 

Carmen and Shadowsan both exchanged a knowing look. Before Carmen spoke up. 

“One time, we went to Starbucks after a caper to get something to drink or..eat. And Zack ordered the same drink **fifteen** times.” Carmen said, glaring at said person. 

Le Chèvre and El Topo stared at Zack in shock. 

“Mi amigo, how are you still so skinny?!” El Topo exclaimed. Le Chèvre nodded in agreement. 

“Oui. How in the world are you not overweight yet?” 

Zack shrugged. “Genetics.” 

Carmen shook her head with a smile on her face. “Zack, you never cease to amaze me with how you can inhale so much without throwing up.” She said, as she walked over to the counter to order everyone’s drinks. 

Zack smiled back, but Carmen didn’t see it since she was facing the other way. 

“I’m full of surprises, Carm.” He said, scratching the back of his head with a chuckle. 

Ivy snorted. “No kidding.” 

Zack’s head snapped to Ivy in an instant. “Shut up!” 

“No, you shut up!” 

“NO. You shut up!” 

El Topo and Le Chevre looked at the scene in front of them in amusement. While Shadowsan was clearly not amused by this. 

Shadowsan grunted. “Children.” 

* * *

**Okay, so just so you guys know-this chapter wasn’t beta read by my beta reader this time. So, if there are any typos or grammar and spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will fix it.  
  
Anyway, constructive criticism is allowed! Please let me know what you think! ^_^ **

**See y’all next time!  
  
**

**\- Bree**


	3. Tensions Uprising...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as Ivy shows her distrust for Le Chèvre and El Topo a little too openly.

**Stowaways of Yesterday-Chapter 3: Tensions Uprising...**

* * *

**Author’s Note: I know, I know, it’s been so long! I’m sorry everyone who has been waiting for me to update this lol. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter, but it’s alright! I’ll make the next one longer!  
  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

“Gate-16, from Berlin, Germany, to San Diego, California, is now boarding. I repeat: Gate-16, from Berlin, Germany, to San Diego, California, is now boarding.” 

Carmen stood up and grabbed her luggage. “That’s us. Does everyone have everything?” She said, before looking at Le Chèvre and El Topo. 

She knew they didn’t bring anything, since they just got arrested after a failed mission. And she bailed them out. 

To be honest, Carmen also didn’t really like the idea of taking Le Chèvre and El Topo back to the team’s HQ. They just weren’t the most..trustworthy people. Because, well, they did work for the Villains’ International League of Evil. 

But they also..were like her. They betrayed VILE, but not in the same way as her. 

Carmen felt like she had to take them with her. Give them a place to stay and lay low from VILE’s search crews. But she also found herself struggling with an internal conflict. Which was one of her making the wrong decision, or if she did the right thing. 

But..she can’t go back in time and leave them there at the police station. They’re with her now. 

And she needs to make sure no one else is hurt by VILE. Whether they are trusted or not. 

“Yeah.” Zack and Ivy said in sync. 

Shadowsan just grunted and nodded. Implying he did have his things. As he picked up his luggage and joined the rest of the crew. 

Carmen smiled. “Alright, let’s go.” 

_________________

Once the team made it onto the plane, Zack and Ivy automatically went to their usual seats. And Carmen and Shadowsan sat in theirs. 

El Topo and Le Chèvre just sat on the side couch the plane had. Sitting there silently as they saw the rest of Team Red doing their own things. 

Zack was playing video games, Ivy was reading a magazine, Shadowsan was reading a book, and Carmen was on her laptop. Probably reviewing some files for their next caper. 

But their silence didn’t last long. 

“Black Sheep..” 

Carmen looked up from her laptop when she heard El Topo’s voice. She sighed, closing her laptop. “Yes, El Topo?” 

El Topo looked down at the carpet. “I’m..sorry.” 

Carmen frowned. “For..what exactly?” 

Le Chèvre scoffed. “You know what. Don’t play dumb.” He said to Carmen, crossing his arms over his chest. Glaring at her: 

“Oh. That.” Carmen said, now knowing what they were talking about. 

“Look, I don’t necessarily trust you two, since you did work for VILE. But..I also couldn’t let you get killed.” Carmen looked down. “It just..felt like the right thing to do.” 

Le Chèvre sighed. “I suppose I..understand. But that still won’t make up for the way you hurt us when you left.” 

Carmen looked at the both of them with fresh guilt in her grey-blue eyes. “I know.” 

“But you guys hurt Carm too.” 

Carmen, El Topo and Le Chèvre looked over to see Ivy sitting there. Glaring at the goat and mole duo.

“Ivy..” Carmen warned. 

“NO, Carm!” Ivy snapped, surprising the older woman. 

Ivy turned to Le Chèvre and El Topo. “She may have hurt you for leaving, but you also hurt her!” She said, slowly walking towards them. 

“You shouldn’t have taken that mission that night. Because that was when Carm needed you the most! She needed love, support, care. But you guys just had to put yourselves on top of your friend, didn’t you?!” 

“IVY!” 

The girl in question turned around to see a very angry Carmen. The woman clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. 

“Let. It. Go.” She said slowly and chillingly. 

Ivy couldn’t believe Carmen was actually defending two of the people who have hurt her. She felt more anger rising. 

“No, Carm! They hurt you! They LEFT you! They-“ 

“ENOUGH!” Carmen interrupted, visibly fuming at the younger woman. 

Carmen saw the scared look on Ivy’s face. Or, how she was heartbroken that Carmen would let herself hurt like this. 

Carmen didn’t blame Ivy, of course. Ivy may have been a few years younger than her, but she was very protective of her teammates. Her friends. Especially herself and Zack. 

But..Ivy also shouldn’t just lash out at them like that. She should’ve let them speak before she could do that. If it was appropriate to. 

Carmen sighed and calmed her nerves. She turned back to El Topo and Le Chèvre. “I’m sorry, she’s just..very protective.” She said, before glaring over at Ivy. 

“Ivy, come with me, please.” Carmen said, looking over her shoulder. Then, she walked over to where she told Ivy to go to. 

Ivy shot the duo one last glare before following Carmen. 

Once they made it to somewhere private, Carmen turned back to Ivy. Glaring deeply at her friend. 

“What the bell was that!?” Carmen yelled, her eyes filled with fire. 

Ivy flinched at how loud Carmen was yelling at her, but she stood her ground. 

“I was trying to protect you, Carm! They are from VILE! They-“ 

“Are going to betray us?” Carmen guessed. She noticed that Ivy had gone quiet. Which gave her an opening to speak. 

“Who said they were a part of our team? I meant what I said back there—I don’t really trust them, but they are still on VILE’s radar.” Carmen said, looking back at the others to make sure they didn’t hear her speaking. 

“You don’t have to like someone to just..live with them.” 

“You’re right. I don’t.” Ivy said coolly. 

Carmen sighed. “Ivy, I’m not asking you to forgive them, alright? I’m just asking you to at least tone it down on the yelling, okay? I know you’re protective, and that’s a very good trait you have, but..I can also handle things myself.” 

Ivy then took a deep breath, and let it out. Calming herself down. “Fine.” 

Carmen gave her ginger-headed companion a smile. “Alright.” 

* * *

**H** **ope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
  
**

**Please let me know what you think in the comments and constructive criticism is always allowed! I wanna make this the best ship fic I can for y’all!  
  
**

**Next update should hopefully be by June 18th, since that’s when I’m FINALLY getting out of school. After that, I’ll be able to update more often! ^^**

**Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time!  
  
**

**\- Bree**


End file.
